marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Raxton (Earth-616)
; formerly the (joined because of blackmail) | Relatives = Doris Raxton (mother); Wilson Allan (step-father); Liz Allan (step-sister); Harry Lyman (ex-brother-in-law); Normie Osborn (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 255 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; (Formerly) | UnusualFeatures = FlamingCategory:Flaming Body and Metal BodyCategory:Metal Body. Formerly entire body was bonded with a gold-colored metal alloy | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate (Depowered) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #28 | HistoryText = Early Life Mark Raxton was born in New York City. He was a scientist who could not wait to use his skills to become rich, and once served as the assistant to Dr. Spencer Smythe, creator of the Spider-Slayers. Raxton and Smythe developed an experimental new liquid metallic alloy for the Spider-Slayers from a radioactive meteor, but Raxton attempted to steal it and sell it for his own profit. In the ensuing fight with Smythe, Raxton spilled the liquid alloy all over himself, his skin absorbing it and turning golden. Molten Man Fearing for his life, Raxton ran for the nearest hospital, only to discover that the alloy had changed him for the better when he angrily punched an irate motorist's hood, buckling it. Realizing the great potential his new abilities afforded him, Raxton, now calling himself the Molten Man turned to crime to further his gains. Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, was forced to nearly miss his high-school graduation to stop the Molten Man's first crime spree. Eventually, his body began to give off intense heat and to consume itself. After Molten Man made an aborted attempt to attack Liz Allan (stopped by Spider-Man by knocking him into a swimming pool, thus extinguishing his flames), he realized that his step-sister was the only member of his family who had not abandoned him. Reconciled with Raxton, Liz and her husband Harry Osborn gave Raxton a job as head of security at Osborn Industries. Molten Man and Spider-Man have since become friends, and Molten Man has occasionally used his powers to come to Spider-Man's aid against other super-villains. A few times he has been a bodyguard for Peter Parker's friends and family when disasters overwhelm the city.Maximum Carnage crossover However, in the months following the Clone Saga, Raxton was abducted by Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, and brainwashed. Under mind control, Molten Man attacked and killed Osborn's henchwoman Alison Mongraine, the only person who knew of the location of Peter and Mary Jane's baby. While Molten Man has since recovered from the mind control, he still bears a heavy burden of guilt over the incident. Sometime after Harry Osborn's death, Raxton was called in when mysterious forces kidnapped Liz Allan's son, Normie. He used his brawn and brains to help Spider-Man and Daily Bugle reporter, Ben Urich uncover what happened. Raxton was later pressed into a super-villain group again when the Chameleon approached him and threatened to kill Normie if Raxton did not join his 'Exterminators'. Raxton was then forced to attack Liz Allan. Civil War During the Civil War, Molten Man and Scarecrow were used as bait for Captain America's Secret Avengers only for the Punisher to arrive. Raxton was left in critical condition after being attacked by Punisher. Raxton was still in bad condition and under the care of Liz when Harry Osborn came to visit Liz and Normie. He and Liz got into an argument. Hearing Liz speak Harry's name, Raxton suddenly awoke and attacked him, screaming that Harry had hurt his family for the last time, and would "die for real". Spider-Man intervened, but had trouble fighting Raxton, whose powers had grown greatly out of control. Spider-Man managed to trap Raxton in asphalt, and Harry provided him with a cure that Oscorp had been working on. The cure worked perfectly, returning Raxton to his original human state. Although he finally was rid of the alloy, he still retained his powers such as his super strength and energy manipulation and a new power to incinerate anything by producing fire from his palms. Harry built him a special suit using a part of the alloy and his DNA, to help him control his powers. Alchemax When Liz Allan became the head of Alchemax, she used the company's cutting-edge technology to cure Mark from his condition. Even though he was constantly monitored, Mark was no longer a threat to society, and started working on Alchemax's security. As Alchemax and Parker Industries competed for a contract to build a new prison, Mark and Tiberius Stone used Mark's connections to contract the Ghost to sabotage Parker Industries. | Powers = | Abilities = Molten Man's fingers are particularly sensitive to sound, making him a highly skilled safe-cracker. He is also a highly skilled chemical engineer, partially responsible for developing the alloy that is bonded to his skin. While he has had no formal training, his powers make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Molten Man possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 40 tons under optimum conditions. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 40 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Metal Body Category:Allan Family Category:Flaming Body Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Alchemax Experiment